A summer of doom, gloom and extra oom!
by YamiShotBunneh
Summary: After a girl is flattened by a bunch of YuGiOh characters in her home she and her friend try to keep them in order. With fights erupting between the characters, fears being shown for the first time and all the ways the universe likes to go against you whe
1. Eep I sat on Korma oo

_AUTHERS' NOTES : This is a fic written by two people at the same time, and since we roleplay we just wrote it like that o.o we know we are weirdo's so sue us…. Wait a second don't do that! Now for the disclaimer! You can do it Yami…_

_Yami: Why me?_

_Lara: Cause I said so! P_

_Bunneh: Hands Yami bit o' paper_

_Yami: sigh Lara, Lorenzos', Diablo, Cairis, Bunneh, Chairo and the Christophes' do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. _

_Lara: But I wish I did. Grins at Yami_

_Christophes: o.o why would you want him he looks like a starfish!_

_Lara & Yami: Hey! How dare…yous?_

_Bunneh: sighs Can we please get onto the fic now? Please?_

_Christophes: puts away wet fish Aww okay._

_Yami: o.o_

_Lara: Okays on with the show!_

_Bunneh: This is a fic not a tv show._

_Lara: Same difference!_

_curtains close_

**Lara's POV**

My name is Lara. I'm 15, I have long brown hair that looks auburn when straightened and in the sun, and my eyes have no definite colour. And I'm infatuated with an anime character. You most likely think I'm mad, and, you know what? If I'm here telling you this then I must be mad. I can't help constantly thinking it was all a dream, but when I look at my friends, then I know it was not a dream.

Every day I get up at half past five in the morning. I spend an hour on the computer, reading fan fictions, talking to people in other countries on MSN, and doing wolf role-plays if I can. I love to wolf role-play. I could go on forever about my wolves. (But that's for another story. ( ) ( ) .Contact me for a wolf role-play, ok?)

After my hour on the computer, I turn it off at six thirty and put on the TV on sky 1 to watch an hour of Yu-Gi-Oh! Then after that, if it's a school day then I go and get dressed. If it's a holiday or a weekend then I might watch random programs or put the computer back on or go read/write in my room. That's what I do almost every day I'm at home. It's dull but I like it. You don't? Then go fuck a duck, you scurvy cur. Another thing about me is I like to curse using pirate curses. They rock. End of.

Sunday morning, I got off the computer, and went to turn on the TV. When the thing wouldn't turn on, I cursed and went to my mum's handbag lying beside the couch. I went into her purse, removed a pound and stuck it in the little grey box at the back of the TV. It flickered to life. One thing I hate about my TV is that you have to put money in the box at the back for it to work. It has to be a pound coin. One of them beauty's will get you four hours of TV time. When we've put enough money in the box altogether, it'll ours to watch without the grey box. I leapt onto the plush black leather couch and flicked to sky 1. The dub's theme tune came on. I hummed along with it. I had heard one of the Jap theme tunes and I have to say, I wish they'd kept the tune and intro because it made it look so cool. ( ...search yugioh theme tune or something like that.)

It was reaching the part of the episode where Seto had just lost all his life points in his and Yami's duel with Dartz, when all of a sudden, the TV cut out.

I hated it when the TV cut out...ESPECIALLY when it was duelling one of my all time favourite episodes. I shrieked. I thundered over to the TV and tried every trick in the book to get it working again. Nothing worked. I felt like screaming the house down. How DARE the TV cut out in the middle of one of my favourite episodes!

Just as I was about to scream, the TV did something really weird. It blew up in my face. I landed flat on my back with a crushing weight on my abdomen.

I was surrounded by a crushing darkness, when I realized...my eyes were shut. But, after opening them, I realized the crushing weight hadn't gone away...

"Help!...Can't...breath...Help!..." I chanced a look to see what was stopping me from taking in proper breaths, and I stopped breathing.

There...were...PEOPLE...lying on top of me in a haphazard pile of bodies...People with VERY pointy hair...

"OW!" I yelled as a white pointy bit of hair got me in the eye. After about five minutes, they started stirring and rolling off of me, and I began to recognize some of them.

I believe what came out my mouth was, "Holy hell!"

I jumped up off the ground, bolted out the living room and barred the door with the hover. Outside the door, I lent against it, breathing hard, then I heard a knock from the other side.  
"Hello? Hello?" OMG!...That sounded like...Yugi Moto! The voice continued," Hello? Are you still there? Can you tell us what's happening please?"

I drew in a shaky breath. "Yugi? Step away from the door please!" I quietly removed the hover. I paused, hand on the handle. I counted to three, threw open the door, rushed in, grabbed my phone and rushed back out. I didn't even have time to register who was there! I fixed the hover up against the door again and ran to my tip of a bedroom. I sat down on my bed. And then it hit me...who was I going to phone? The police? Not likely!...My mother? Never!...Natalie? Hell no! She'd disembowel them!...Then it hit me. Who were my only friends who understood my love of Yu-Gi-Oh! And who shared it with me? Cairis and Stephanie! I decided to phone Cairis first since she was the crazier of us three and therefore more likely to believe me and less like to go crazy...er. I dialled her number and waited for an answer...To my utter shock, I got one. She's not normally up this early...

"Hullo?" a groggy voice came over the phone.

"Cairis?"

"'Cha"

"It's me, Lara."

"Oh, I can tell by your voice Diablo."

"Kes, believe me, this is no time for nicknames. You need to get your but over here stat!"

"What for?"

"...I have Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters in my house. This is a major problem and I need your help!"

"Lara, how many times have I told you to leave drugs alone?"

"...Never, but that's not the point. Please, just come over and you can see for yourself that a) I'm not doing drugs and b) there really are anime characters in my house!"

"Okay, I'll be over right away."

"Okay. Now I need to phone Steph. Byeee!"

I hung up and called Steph. The conversation was pretty much the same. But she agreed to come along after lunch. That was about...ooh...5 hours away from then.

---

When Cairis FINALLY showed up after me waiting half an hour listening to Yugi's constant knocking and asking if I was there, I was ready to see just who had come through my TV screen.

I heard a different knock, this time from the front door. I opened slowly and carefully. It was Cairis. She looked somewhat tired and annoyed she does not like daylight much after all. Evil anti-social gnome that she is. Okay to describe her lets start at the top and work our way down. She had shoulder length brown hair but it looked like she had not bothered to brush it which was probably the case knowing her. Her eyes were mainly a light blue with a darker denim blue ring around the outside of the iris. She was wearing a large washed out blue denim shirt that technically belonged to her father. Around her neck hung a tribal pendant that I had given to her. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that were too long and nearly completely hidden her black and grey trainers. Generally she was very blue.

"Thank Ra!" I physically dragged her into the house. "We have the biggest problem in the world! I don't even know who came through!...What's that bag for?"

"Oh, it's hair-cutting equipment. Nothing to worry about!"

"...Do NOT go anywhere near Yami or Yugi with scissors or else!"

"We shall see!" she replied walking in the corridor. "I'm guessing by the hover, that they're in the living room?"

"Yeah, that's where they came out the TV."

"Okay." And she pulled away the hover, opened the door, peered round it for five seconds and shut it again.

"I was confronted with bug eyes!" she said. "Right. Must go back in. Must go back in!"  
"Drop that bag before you go anywhere missy!" I yelled.

"Okay, but heat up some straightness will you Lara?"

"Wait two seconds then!" I popped into my room and put both of my straightness on. When I came back, Cairis was sitting in front of the door. "Okay, done that. Let's go meet the cast!"

"Finally!" Cairis sighed. She got up opened the door and walked in, me following behind. There were eight people in that room already.

"Oh my God! Cairis! Look!" I squealed. Right in front of me were Yugi Moto, Tea Gardener, Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba, and the leather god himself, YAMI!

"Yes, Lara, I can see them too. I have eyes...don't I?" She looked around the room everyone was watching us. "Erm... yes hello Yu-Gi-Oh people." She looked around again. "My you look awfully stoned Seto." She said.

"Cairis!" I protested and she shrugged.

"Its the truth look at him! He is just sittin' there staring at his hands. Then again I guess he has not spent much time in three dimensions at the same time."

"Is anyone going to tell us what is going on?" Tea asked the question was on everyone's mind.

"We sure as hell would like to know as well lass!" Cairis growled. I had nearly forgotten that she hates Tea damn!

"Cairis calm it!" I put a hand on her shoulder as if that would hold her back.

When she had stopped fuming. A grin came to her face. "Dee you know that question I always wanted to ask?"

"Don't! You just met them!"

"Yami. I have a question for choo."

"Cairis no! I don't want to hear the answer!" I cried and she shrugged at me... again!

"Don't care Dee." She turned to Yami. "You Gay?"

"What about Yugi?" He asked and I stood there horrified that she was actually asking him that!

"No not Yugi I asked if you are gay." She said it with a damn smile on her face. I felt like killing her. I looked at Yami's face and his eyes were about as wide as Yugi's. "Well I wana know and be able to silence hunners of fan girls ."

Yami blinked. "Fan girls."

"Don't you think about it Dee!" Cairis glared at me. "Asking if he is gay is one thing but cementing him beyond repair is a different thing all together!"

"Tough shit. If you get to ask him if he is gay I get to recite the prayer!"

"But he did not give me an answer!" Cairis protested.

"Please I don't want things to get more confusing than they already are." Yami said. I sighed and turned away from my argument.. "Where are we?"

"Here." Cairis said and I hit her across the back of the head.

"For all they know they could be on a different planet!" I said.

"They are well a different dimension at any rate." Cairis grinned. "Surely they notice how weird they all look."

"Gee thanks." Tristan said rolling his eyes.

"Well weird for you lot anyway." She looked round at everyone.

"Shut up Cairis you are not doing anyone any favours." I growled.

"Oh didums." Cairis shrugged. "Now if they are as stuck here as I think they are something will need to be done about the hair even Yami's."

"NO! Not the hair! Anything but the hair." I screamed. Cairis gave me an evil look that said cheese grater. "Okay the hair that is just evil." I noticed that Yami was clutching his bangs.

"W-what is she going to do to my hair?" Yami asked wide eyed.

"Just straighten and dye it." I said. "Something similar will happen to everyone else with lethal hair."

"Just straighten?" Cairis asked looking deeply disappointed. "But Honda would look silly with straight hair!"

"Honda?" Tea asked looking confused.

"Ah I am using the wrong names." Cairis sighed. "And I would of preferred calling choo Anzu. You are probably all from the... Ouch!" I had hit her across the back of the head again. "What did you do that for Dee?"

"Because they're not supposed to know they were originally Japanese!" I hissed so that only she could hear. "Baka!"

"Why not?" Cairis said just as loud as ever. "We are going to have to break the news to 'em sooner or later and after all where do most cartoons come from?"

"Do you have no common sense! If we break the news to them that they're not real, we'll have a bunch of suicidal anime characters on our hands! That's why!"

"They are just not real in this dimension. They are probably very real were they came from." Cairis tried to sound logical.

"If you make Yami suicidal, then I'll make your existence a living hell!" I threatened.  
"He can hear you, you know." Cairis grinned at me and nodded her head in his direction. "As can the rest of the room."

"Do I look like a give a damn!"

"Yup you do you blushed but we should stop arguing and get back to these poor people forced to put up with us. Some of em are giving us awful funny looks."

" I don't care!" I think I was a rather crimson red...bit like Yami's eye colour.

"Then go to your room and calm down young lady." She pointed in the direction of my room.  
"I don't think so! I'm perfectly calm! My middle name is Calm!" Actually, it's Anita, but it's just an expression at any rate.

"Yes yes and calm people always shout like that and scare the local population." Cairis said.  
"...They do?" Joey butted in. I just gave him a look that said don't be such an ass.

I turned to Cairis and said, "You are soo taking some of these guys home with you and Steph will be too."

"I don't want be taken away by her!" Someone said but I did not catch who.

"Right then who said that?" Cairis said she was being very calm. "Diablo I want your electrafrying thingy."

"NO WAY! I will NOT have you ELECTROCUTING anyone under my roof! You hear me!"

"Okay I will take it home with me and do it there. Even so who would I be taking back with me. I don't want Mr. Grumpy chops Steph can have him."

"Who? Seto? Steph's gonna love that!"

"Me?"

Cairis turned to Seto. "Yes you Mr. Grumpy chops stoner."

"What?" Seto looked shocked. "I am no stoner!"

"Are so.." Both me and Cairis said together.

"Damn stop stealing me brainwaves Lorenzo." Cairis poked me in the side and I squeaked. Why do I have to be ticklish?  
"Fine then Christophe. Hey wana see if the stoner is ticklish?"

"I am no stoner!" Seto roared.

"I think someone needs a nap." Cairis laughed." But some foke have been rather quiet so far. So let us worry them first."

"Yeah you do that while I get some food." I said walking out of the room.

"And make me a cuppa while you're at it!" Cairis called from the living room. I sighed and put on the kettle.

"Thank god mum ain't here!" I muttered.

"Thank god what?" came a voice from behind me. I spun round to find a certain tri-colour-haired leather god behind me.

"Ya-Yami! You scared me! What are you doing in here?"

"I came to help get food. And your friend attacked Bakura. I don't want to be next."

"Ah...Which Bakura?"

"The Spirit of the Millennium Ring."

"Ah, so not Ryou then."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Ryou?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's non-evil Bakura's first name...I think." I was trying very hard not to glomp Yami and finger the tri-colored hair. "Could you get me the butter out the fridge? And the cheese and ham as well? I figured I should make pieces."

Yami bent down to the fridge and got out the butter, cheese and ham. I was very tempted to look...elsewhere than out the window but I forced myself not to.

I got out the bread and buttered 20 slices. I took lots of ham and cheese and put lots in each piece. That should do them. Me and Yami then went to back into the living room and we heard Bakura shout. "I did not mean for you to actually bite me!"

I sighed and went into the room Joey and Tristan looked at the pieces with hungry eyes but I tried to ignore them and looked for Cairis and Bakura. They were both on the sofa by the window. Cairis tried to look innocent but she was NEVER innocent. I stormed over to her Yami close behind me. "What did you do to him!"

"He told me to bite him." Cairis said with a smirk.

"Yeah but I did not want you to actually do it!" Bakura moaned. "And will you please get off me!" I have forgotten to mention that Cairis was sitting on him poor guy.

"Yami help me get Cairis off of Bakura." I pleaded.

"Aww I find this very amusing." Yami sighed.

"Cairis and Bakura sitting in-" Tea stopped as soon as a trainer made contact with the side of her head. She rubbed the side of her head "Ouch"

Yugi looked shocked and a clapping was heard from the opposite corner of the room. I turned to see that surprise surprise it had been Seto.

I sighed and marched over to the dumbass that was Seto. "Sometimes," I said, " you can be so fucking annoying!" and I slapped him.

"Ooooo." Cairis went from the other end of the room. "And he hardly did anything wrong! Except trying to destroy the world... well not quite and generally being a self centered git." She sighed. "And you would not let me use the zappy thing!"

Again I sighed, this time at Cairis wanting to electrocute the YGO cast. "I told you no because I don't want their hair more on end than it already is!" I turned back to Seto, who had a look of horror and shock on his face. Clearly, no one had ever slapped him before. "Try not to be such a jackass around here and I might not slap you as often!"

He stood up and opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it when he looked behind me. I turned, expecting to see Cairis looking like she wanted to slap him but there was Yami instead. He was glaring at Seto, his arms folded.

"She's right Seto. You stop acting like a jackass and maybe, just maybe, I can stop her from killing you."

"Ooooooh, Yami, was that a death threat towards Kaiba?" Cairis spoke up from Bakura's knee.

"No it wasn't!" I snapped. They hadn't been here for even a day yet and I'd already hit one. I calmed down a bit then repeated, "No, it wasn't a death threat. It was a fact. I do not hold Seto Kaiba high in regard because of his attitude. And because of his attitude, he has no one who likes him except Mokuba." I turned and looked directly at Seto, who now had a red hand shaped mark on his left cheek. "If you clean up your act and start acting nicer, you'd find a whole bunch of people who like you for what's under the cold mask." I turned away and walked out the living room, everyone staring.

_Lara: Haha that's the end of the first part P_

_Bunneh: Second Chap coming up when we can be arsed making it so MEH!_

_Lorenzos': DUDE! Push the shiny purple button Dude._

_Lara: Noooooo not the dudes!_

_Lorenzos': Dude, Dude, Dude, Dude._

_Lara: Hides behind Yami_

_Yami: o.o_

_Bunneh: Right then o.o I think I shall go thataway. runs thataway_


	2. They are all dooooooomed!

_Christophe 1: Hello we are here to force Seto to do the disclaimer._

_Christophe 2: That's right Christophe!_

_Christophe 1: Shut up nobody said you could talk!_

_Seto: Mumph_

_Lorenzo 1: Dudes you did not take off the Duct Tape did you?_

_Christophe 1: We were going to get round to it soon! removes Duct Tape from Seto's mouth_

_Seto: Help I have been kidnapped!_

_Christophe 1: Hits Seto with wet fish Bad Dog! That's not what you are supposed to say!_

_Seto: Ouch! Okay fine fine! I will do the damned Disclaimer! _

_Christophe 1: Good dog._

_Seto: Okay the crazy people who wrote this fic do not own Yu-Gi-Oh god forbid. Nor do they own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Happy now._

_Christophe 1: Yes that will do for now…_

_all leap into fic_

**Cairis's POV**

"All hail the evil Diablo of Kaiba slapping." I laughed as Diablo walked out of the room. "I don't think she heard me. Oh well shit happens." Everyone was silent and staring at me especially poor ol' Kaiba ha-ha he got slapped.

"I'm gonna hav' ta see if she's alrigh', an' congratulate 'er on wha' she did." Joey said incoherently. I can't stand the way he talks.

"Yeah you do that Fiona." I said.

"Fiona?" He looked over at he. "Who da hecks Fiona?"

"Joey equals Fiona in my book." I said knowing that they all probably thought I was crazy as a coconut. "Diablo!" I called I needed back up.

"Diablo's not here it's just the Lorenzos'!" She called back.

"Yeah but everyone is givin' me funny looks!" I called back this was a very true statement.

Lara came into the room well her head did at any rate the rest of her was still behind the door. "Why?"

"Well I called Fiona Fiona and they think I am mad as a spoon."

"Who'd you called Fiona?" Lara asked.

"Rember Joey back at school?" I asked for Joeys true name was Fiona.

"You mean Fiona?" She asked me shaking her head.

"Yup that Joey." I grinned.

"Her name is not Joey. It is Fiona." Lara sighed.

"I don't think I have called her by anything else for a long time Dee Dee." I said and laughed as Lara growled at me.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Tristan asked us.

I turned to him and grinned. "Nothink. Now perhaps you should get back to the Lorenzos' Diablo… Oooh can I use your puter to dement them all please?"

"Let me check the power card amount first." Lara said then wandered off.

I lent back in my seat as I waited forgetting that Bakura was behind me. "Ger off me already!" He managed to say before being totally squished.

I turned and looked at him. "But you are too comfy. So I can't and won't get off."

"Is anyone going to give me a hand?" Bakura asked. Nobody answered him for a moment.

"Better you than me." Ryou said and something seemed to strike Bakura.

"No no you'd be better sitting on him. He is softer than me. He goes for all the soppy soft stuff." Bakura said, trying to save himself.

Just as I was about to answer him Lara came back in. "Okay we have power. You can use the computer."

"Yay!" I jumped off of Bakura and he sighed with relief. "Do that again and I'll sit on you at the computer!" I warned him. Needless to say, he didn't look too chuffed about that. "Actually, I might take you with me anyway!" I grabbed Bakura in a headlock, dragged him over to the computer chair, dumped him into it and sat on him. I think I heard a very faint "Ow" coming from the poor guy.

"Was that really necessary Chairo?" Lara asked me. I looked up at her. Just then, Seto butted in the evil bastard…

"Who the hell are you people? I have heard you call each other three different names each."

I turned round in the chair in a rather James Bond bad guy style. I really should have had a fluffy white cat on my lap but I would have to make do with Bakura's fluffy white hair behind my head. "I have been expecting you… to ask that question Mr. Bond…" I felt pretty happy when I saw the look of confusion on Seto's face. "You could call me your worst nightmare but that is rather mean. I have a great many names so I shall give you a list. I have the internet names of Bunneh and Chairo, the husband name of Christophe and the real life name of Cairis or Kes. Your turn Dee Dee."

She grinned and said, "My internet name is Diablo, my husband name is Lorenzo and my real life name is Lara."

"Wait a second husband name?" Poor guy was really confused. I really needed sticky cat.

"Yes it all started when I was bitten by a genetically modified homosexual man…" I heard someone fall off the sofa behind me. "Or so to say it is more of a personal joke thing between me and some of my younger sisters friends and some of my friends and my ex and one of his friends and this wee guy I don't really know. Come to think of it is not very personal." I concluded. "Let me think there are a lot of us." Silence…. "I can hear the crickets now." I said and looked around at everyone even Lara was being quiet but I think that she was trying really hard not to laugh. "Lara shall I show em one of the fics?" I asked.

This time she did actually laugh. "Sure thing if you can find a good one."

"Okay Seto and Yami I want you to read this." I said getting off of Bakura a few minutes later. "It will give you a wee taster of what your fans in this world write about you." I said as Bakura scrambled off of the seat.

"O…kay…" Seto said striding across the room and with difficulty sat down on the chair. The lowness of the chair and his trench coat causing him a few problems. Yami wandered over and stood behind the chair leaning forwards to read the words. After a few minutes Yami sprang back from the chair and Seto buried his head in his hands. "Why'd you have to show us that?" He asked. "I feel sick."

"Your not the only one." Yami groaned collapsing onto the sofa and looking all dramatic.

Both me and Lara were laughing and clinging onto each other for support. "Would you like to see a Yami Yugi one?" I asked still laughing.

"NO!" Yami said looking ill.

Yugi tilted his head to the side. "Come lad and you can see for yourself." I said with an evil smile.

"NO!" Came from Yami again. "You don't want to read that Yugi!"

"Oh shut up." Lara said but the damage was done and Yugi looked worried.

"I think I will have to go with Yami on this one." He said ever trusting in his Yami.

"I don't think we will get anyone else to read any of them fan fics." I sighed. "Perhaps Seto should pay a visit to the bathroom he looks like he is gonna be sick. Sheesh it was not that bad."

"Was so." Yami said. "I don't think I am going to be able to trust you two… at all."

"No you can trust me just not her." Lara jabbed me in the side with her elbow.

"Hmm." He raised an eyebrow grr I envy people who can do that. "I am not sure about that."

Lara stuck her tongue out at him. "Meh."

"Wow we are in separate bodies!" Ryou exclaimed looking at his Yami.

"You just noticed?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah!"

"You idiot!" Bakura groaned. I turned to watch them as did everyone else. I took this opportunity to sit back down on the chair.. forgetting Seto was there.

"OW!" I heard from the chair.

"Wow the chair talks!" I grinned and some people in the room turned their attention away from the Yami's and Hikari's who were currently being amazed about having their own bodies.

"Chairo your sitting on Seto." Lara said laughing.

"I wondered why the chair was so boney all of a sudden." I said looking over my shoulder. "Hello Setho!"

"Now I know how Bakura felt." He sighed.

"Sheesh do you eat? Your bonier than Lara!" I said shifting slightly in my new seat… sorry I mean Seto.

"Thanks for that." Lara shook her head. "It's really appreciated."

"Your welcome!" I grinned. In the corner where he had retreated to Bakura was laughing at Seto's misfortune. "Hmm I wonder what would happen if I stacked em up?"

"Don't try it!" Went both Seto and Bakura, makes you feel loved don't it?

Lara covered her eyes and groaned. "You always have to be a weirdo don't ya?"

"Yup tis my job and I love it so." I said.

"Right then." Lara gave me that 'your crazy' look again

I looked up at a clock on the wall of the living room. "Tis nearly nine Dee Dee." I said and look around at the assembled group of amine characters. "We can watch the tv show and dement your guests even more!"

"Hey your right but my TV blew…" She trailed off and I turned to see what she was staring at. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Well your TV looks fine to me Dee." I said. "In fact I would say it looks really new and shineh."

"Yeah but it blew up when everyone came through!" She sighed.

"Yeah but it's fixed now so we can watch it!" I said jumping up from my 'seat'. "You are free to go for now Seto." I said then sat down on the floor.

"Yugi pass us the remote." Lara asked the mini man. "it's the black one." She added.

After Yugi had handed over the remote Lara put on the show. To say the least everyone looked pretty surprised to see themselves on the tv in such a way. Sadly it was an episode that just so happened to be part of a big duel. So it was full of trap card and anti-trap cards and anti-anti-tarp cards. I was verging on falling asleep.

BOOM!

The tv exploded for apparently the second time that day. Everyone in the room was knocked back by the force of the blow and then darkness.

I heard someone shout. "Not again!" I had a sneaking suspicion it was Lara but then again it could have been Bakura or Seto because there were PEOPLE sitting on nearly everyone in the room. I was happily free of people though haha!

"Argh! He's big and he's heavy and wearing a pimp suit! Ger him off!" That was most defiantly Lara. I looked over at her and poor lass she had Pegasus on her lap. I burst into a fit of laughter. After a quick look around the room it was revealed that the only other person people free was Yugi good for him.

I looked back at Seto he was currently leaning as far back into the chair as he could to avoid the dreaded Gramps! Well, dreaded to him at least…

Ryou was encumbered by the mighty weight that was Mokuba, Yami had Ishezu squatting on him and I think Lara was throwing her a look that could kill… (hehe Lara fancies Yami) ..Bakura was being sat on by Malik. Serenity was sitting on her older brother who looked just a bit dazed. Tea tiny girl that she is was being squished by Mai and Tristan was being sat upon by Duke.

Lara, however wouldn't stop yelling for someone to get Pegasus off of her. Pegasus was looking mighty confused.

I saw a chance to make things all the more confusing for the newcomers. I jumped to my feet. "Greeting and welcome newcomers to the planet Zog!"

"CAIRIS!" Lara shouted a cushion flew through the air and hit me on the head. "You will confuse them more!"

"Yeah that was kinda the whole idea." I sighed then walked up to Pegasus. "Well stop squishing Diablo and get up we have much to discus. Me and Diablo that is."

Pegasus gave me a strange look then got of my poor squished friendy. "Hola." I said as Lara managed to get to her feet. "Houston we have a problem."

"Yeah I know." She said. "There had just been a pervert sitting on my lap!"

"Hey!" I heard Pegasus shout but I ignored him.

"Good now that you two are acquainted you can keep him!"

"Right we are going to discus this responsibly." Before I knew what was happening I was being dragged out of the room.

Before we were out the door Lara turned to the group. "Everyone stay!" And then she dragged me out the door.

When we were both safe in Lara's room we sat down to discus the fate of those in the living room.

"Well who's taking who?" I asked her looking at a huge poster of Jack Sparrow that was pinned to her wall.

"I bags Yami and Yugi!" She called out.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." I sighed. "Now get some paper or something while we work out who's getting who."

**2 hours later**

Me and Lara were sitting on the bottom bunk watching Dogma. We had kinda forgotten about the group of anime characters in the living room. I guess that we had dismissed the fact that they existed as pure fantasy. It had just gotten to the climax of movie.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and we both jumped in the air. "What the fuck was that?" I asked.

"I dunno." Lara said and there was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked. Lara looked at me like I was crazy again!

"Erm it's Yugi." His voice came through the door.

Me and Lara looked at each other then back at the door.

"Err yes about that we kinda forgot you." I said.

"Come in!" Lara said in a sing song voice.

The door opened and we could not see the wall for the hall way was packed with the YGO cast.

"Hey you guys are watching a movie! I want to watch a movie. Why did you not invite us in to watch a move I need cheese!" Mokuba blurted out. Seto looked at him as if he was mad and sighed.

"Okay… right so why did you ALL have to troupe in here?" I asked.

Bakura stood watching Bartleby kill Loki. "Aw, how come you get to watch people getting killed?" he moaned.

"Because I am a special bunny!" I answered him. "And well Lara is just a weirdo.. OUCH!" Lara had thwacked the back of my head with her hand.

I retaliated by kicking her in the side which was pretty easy since I was lying down at the time and her side was at kick height. She then bit me the evil bitch.

Pretty soon we were having a full fledged fight that was still fun () we do have fun when fighting because we be weirdoes.

Whilst we were having a great time some people got it into their heads that they should separate us. Pegasus and Seto were those people. So after They had managed to pull as apart Lara began shouting, demanding that the man in the pimp suit release her. As you can imagine Pegasus was not happy about the comment about his clothes.

"I am not wearing a pimp suit!" He shouted.

"Are to." Lara said.

"Dee two." I said still feeling pretty happy. Lara began to laugh and once again people looked at us as if we were mad. It gets pretty damn annoying after a while.

"Well interesting though this may be we need to know what you two are planning on do to us." Yami said leaning against the wall.

"Get off the Jack Sparrow poster!" Lara shouted at him. I did not expect that since she luffs him so much and she had a real life Yami so a poster Jack would surely come second. Clearly this was not the case.

Yami looked over his shoulder and was confronted by the stare of Cappin Jack. He jumped away from the wall and crashed into me and Seto sending us both flying. I ended up hitting my head off the metal framework of Lara's bunk bed ouch. By the looks of it something similar had happened to Seto but due to his extra height he was hit across his upper back by the nasty metal. Haha.

Lara managed to free herself of Mr. Pimp suit and was busy laughing at our misfortune. Yami looked awfully guilty and several other people were trying not to laugh at us.

"Told you to stay away from the Captain!" Lara laughed at Yami. I think a wink went along with it o.O

Yami blushed and mumbled something that sounded like an apology to me and Seto.

Mokuba ran over to his older brother after managing to push his way through the crowd. They then began to fuss over each other therefore I grew bored and looked around at everyone else in the room.

"Tis just a bit crowded in here." I observed.

"Really? I would have never guessed." Lara said rolling her eyes.

There was a knock at the door. Lara went to answer it. She was very nearly skipping and she said she was not on drugs. That's the last time I believe her.

I would of followed her but I was in pain. I hate Lara's bed.

When Lara opened the door everyone but me and Seto were behind her. I did not know at first who had been at the door but it was a pretty safe bet that it was Steph.

"Oh shit she fainted." I heard Lara's voice. "Come on lets get her inside."

Then Lara came in carrying Steph with the help of Yami. I got off the bed clutching the back of my head. Steph was then put on the bed she would have a rather pleasant surprise when she sees Seto. I was not sure that it would be as much fun for him. The poor guy was still rocking back and forth clutching his back as it was still killing him.

I sat down on a chair that was nearly completely hidden by Lara's stuff and it was a whole lot of stuff.

"Would you lot mind going back to the living room you are making the place look untidy." I said to the huge group of anime characters. Some of them went away soon after I said it whilst others decided to hang around like bad smells anyway.

After about ten minutes Lara had managed to get Steph to wake up. As I suspected she was pretty damn happy to see Seto.

"Oh good god I must be dreaming!" She said leaping on Seto.

"It's not a dream." I said to her laughing at the look on Seto's face if only I had a camera. I heard the horrible squelch noise that told me Lara had take a picture with her camera phone.

"So you were not lying!" Steph exclaimed at Lara whilst strangling Seto with a hug. (Ha ha Seto haha)

"Well no." Lara sighed. She then brightened up and grabbed Yami who had been one of the people who decided to stick around. "Look it's the HAIR!" She said pointing to his multi-colored hair.

"Steph I think you should let Seto go." I said.

"Why?" She asked me looking slightly confused.

"He is turning blue." I answered looking at his face. (Mwahahaha)

"Oh." She sighed and loosened her grip on him slightly.

Seto gasped for air. "Who is this crazy woman?" He asked.

"Fan girl." I said.

"Crazed fan girl." Lara corrected me.

"So that's what you were talking about earlier." Yami said knowingly.

"I don't care about earlier just get her off me!" Seto shouted.

"That's not very nice Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus poked his head round the door.

"Hey Sir Pimpalot! I wanted to say that!" I shouted.

"I am no pimp!" He shouted back at me.

"Get out of my room!" Lara roared at him over the din.

Pegasus took the hint and left at top speed.

"Right then I thinks you should give Seto some breathing room my crazed fan girl buddy." Lara said giving Steph's arm an experimental tug.

"Aww okay." She sighed and climbed off of Seto. As soon as he was free to move Seto bolted out of the room and into the living room.

"So Steph are you willing to take any of them home with you?" Lara asked her friend who looked rather upset at Seto's sudden departure.

"Well I would love to but I can't." She sighed. "My parents are still here and I don't think they would like having a bunch of strangers move in."

"SHIT!" Came from Lara. "I forgot about that." She sighed. "We will have to split them two ways." She said to me.

"Well I will have to get back home before this gets any weirder." Steph said.

"Yeah things are going to get messy later when I start removing some hair." I said grinning and ignoring Lara's glare.

Steph nodded and soon she was gone. Me and Lara went through to the living room the few that had stuck around followed us.

"Right then hello people we are going to split you up now." I announced to the room. "And since I am such a nice person Lara can have the creepy old perverts!"

"HEY!" Lara glared at me then stole my evil grin. "I set my Yami on you." She said.

"Oh no not this again." I moaned before playing along. My hands flew to my throat and too bad for me there was not a wall nearby. So I ended up on the floor strangling myself. Lara just stood there watching me and most of the other people in the room looked shocked and horrified by the event.

"Okay you can stop now." Lara laughed.

I stopped trying to choke myself and got to my feet. "About time." I said. "Now lets divide the groups." I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and a pencil. I then jotted down the names of everyone in the room. "Okay so I already know the first four for you Lara." I said.

"Oh really?" Lara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. Gramps, Peggy, Yams and Yugi." I nodded.

"Now who are you getting?" She asked me.

"Can I have the Psychos?" I asked looking hopeful.

"With pleasure. I don't want them!" Lara said. "And you can have Ryou as well."

"Oh goody." I looked at the list and wrote a small note next to some of the names to remind myself where they were going. "You can have Anzu."

"Fine if you have to get the bottomless pits." Lara retorted.

"Okay. I guess I will have to take Serenity then." A few more notes were added. "Where do we put Mai?"

"I'll take her." Lara said shrugging.

"Ishezu?" I asked.

"I can take her as well."

"Okay she kinda gives me the creeps anyways." I looked at the list. "I bags Dice Boy."

"Fine then what about Seto and Mokuba?" Lara asked.

"I'll take 'em." I said evil grin returning to me.

"So nice of you to decide all that for us all we don't have any say do we?" Duke asked looking from me to Lara and back again.

"Nope." I said evil grin getting more evil. "Now for the fun part."

"Cairis go get your bag." Lara said smirking.

_Bunneh: ooh a cliff hanger. Mwahahaha._

_Diablo: What's the need in that?_

_Bunneh: There is none -_

_Diablo: sigh_

_Bunneh: Right then well dear reader we WILL see you next time don't forget to review or we can and will set the Lorenzos' on you!_

_Christophes': Noooooo not the Lorenzos'_

_Bunneh: well till next time bye bye._


	3. Off with their hair!

_Bunneh: Hello there and welcome to yet another chapter of dooooooooooom!_

_Diablo: Don't be over dramatic -.-_

_Bunneh: Aww okay (_

_Mokuba: I wanna do the disclaimer. I wanna do the disclaimer now!_

_Bunneh: Sheesh okay kiddo_

_Mokuba: Yay! Okay Bunneh and Diablo do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters including me. I bet they think that's such a shame since I am so cute and all..._

_Diablo: Don't flatter yourself Kid. Your not that great._

_Bunneh: O.o yeah your just weird_

_Mokuba: Oi!_

_Bunneh: Its true._

_Diablo: And a VERY massive thanks to our three reviewers! Even if one of them was our favorite crazed fan girl Steph. _

_Bunneh: Cha we would not be getting the chaps out as fast if yous said you hated them o.o I probably would be sulking in my cupboard o.o_

_Diablo: If you three want, we can dedicate you a chappie with just the Lorenzos' and the Christophes'...but why anyone would want that, we have no idea._

**Lara's POV **

"Cairis, go get your bag." None of the characters knew what was in her bag so needless to say that they looked a little confused. Oh boy, what a shock they were in for.

Cairis grinned and disappeared into the hall for a moment then reappeared holding her bag that she had brought with her when she had first arrived…I became very worried about what she would do to Yami and Yugi's hair…

"Don't do anything yet, I'm going to get some chairs out of the kitchen for the victims to sit on." I told Cairis, but knowing her, she would start anyway…that got me VERY worried.

"Okay, I will wait but then I'm going to tie down Honda and chop of his spike!" Cairis laughed. She had a glint in her eye and that REALLY wasn't good. A quick glance at Tristan saw him clutching the deadly spike of hair.

I left the room and went in to the messy kitchen…I was going to have to do the dishes at some point otherwise we'd never eat…I didn't think I had enough dishes to feed them all at the same time so that would be a problem unless we got a lot of take-out. I grabbed two small stools that would do as "chairs" for now and darted back through the living room to discover Cairis had already plugged in a pair of clippers and was cornering Yami.

"CAIRIS! What did I say!" I roared. She jumped…then again, so did everyone in the room. One good thing about my shouting abilities. 

"Fine then ruin my fun!" Cairis grumbled. "Okay." She grabbed Tristan and forced him to sit on one of the stools I brought through. "I might need some help holding him down…any takers?" No one volunteered so she had to try it her self. The most she managed to do was trim the tip of the spike before Tristan got loose. I sighed and went through my room, grabbed the high backed chair and a few dressing gown belts and went back through. With help from Cairis, I tied Tristan to the chair so Cairis could destroy the 'do. 

Afterwards, he looked very strange looking, not like Tristan at all. "Perfect!" I cried. "he looks nothing like himself at all! It's great!…Who's next?"

"Well you won't let me near Yami and Yugi." She sighed and looked at Seto. "I am surprised at you. I would of thought you'd want to help out."

"I was afraid you do mine" he said, touching the long spike of hair at the base of his neck.

Cairis studied him for a moment then asked," Can I dye your hair green?" 

"…No!" 

"Okay, can I put Mokuba in a dress then?"

"…NO!" 

"Tsk, you're no fun!" Cairis moaned. "But we will probably need to dye your hair anyways even if its not going to be green."

"Yeah" I nodded my head. "I think we will have to dye it…hmmm…BLACK!" 

"No! Turn him BLONDE!" Cairis yelled.

"Black! He is not going to be blonde! He is too intelligent to be a blonde pretty boy!" I retorted.

"Okay then how about pink very punk that."

A glare from both me and Seto soon shut her up.

"It will be black." I said, ending the conversation. "Yami and Yugi's hair will be black, straightened too. Joey will become a brunette, we'll straighten Dukes hair, that ought to do it, Mokuba can go as he is but we'll just trim it. Tea can-"

"Wear a hat!" Tea interrupted.

"A big fuzzy communist one!" interjected Cairis.

"AS I WAS SAYING!" I said loudly. "Tea can either leave her hair or go blonde…personally blonde would be better I think. We have to trim the big spike at the back of Seto's neck and Serenity…I don't know about her." I walked over to her and studied the hair that was a mile long. "I think…we can leave it. For Malik…oh good god Malik! Put down Yugi now!"

Malik was holding Yugi by the throat against the wall. As soon as I said that, Yami strode up to Malik and landed a punch on Malik's nose. Blood everywhere.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Me and Cairis yelled. Malik dropped Yugi to cover up his gushing nose.

"Yugi are you alright?" asked Yami.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Yugi hid behind Yami to get away from Malik's blood. 

"Bad Yami! Your not supposed to burst other people's noses!" Cairis hit him across the back of the head but it did her as much damage as it did him. "Bloody hell what do you use on your hair! Sheesh I don't want to look like I have Stigmata!…OUCH"

I had slapped her upside the head, then marched over to Malik. "I ought to hit you too but Yami's already done that!" I screeched. "OUCH! CAIRIS!" She had slapped me upside the head too. "What was that for!"

"I hit Yami because he hit Malik. Malik may have deserved it but that does not excuse Yami. He should have just set us on him."

I glared daggers at Cairis. Damn her stupid weird logic!

"There will be NO, I repeat NO fighting in this house!" I said to everyone. "If you don't like someone, stay away from them. Do not start a fight or else there will be hell to pay!…Now, back to the hair problem…Pegasus, we have to d something with your hair but we have to cover up that icky hole where your eye used to be…hmm, I wonder…"

I went over to him and said "Don't move." I reached up and lifted the hair covering the eye hole away slightly and peered in. "EW!" I leapt away from him. "Sorry Peggy, just had to know." I apologised. "What are we going to do about your hair?"

"Give him emo hair!" cried Cairis, bouncing up and down.

"Emo hair?" I asked. "Who would give an old guy emo hair?"

"It would cover the eye hole at any rate…or we could give him an eye patch and dreadlocks and pretend he's a pirate!"

"…I'll take the eye patch but not the dreadlocks." said Pegasus. "But what about my hair?"

"Clippers?" asked Cairis.

"No!" cried Peggy.

"I think we need to tie him down Lara."

"I agree Cairis." With identical evil grins on our faces we leapt on Pegasus and dragged him to the chair. When we got there, we realised Tristan was still tied to the chair. "Give us a hand someone!" I called out, holding a struggling Pegasus.

Seto stepped up to me and took the arm I was holding. "With pleasure!" he grinned evilly. I untied Tristan who scrambled away from the chair. Seto and Cairis plonked Pegasus on the chair. Seto held him there while me and Cairis tied him to it.

"Can I cut it? Can I cut it? Can I cut it? Can I cut it? Can I cut it? Can I cut it? " Cairis asked, bouncing up and down with the clippers in one hand, dangerously close to Yami's hair.

"If you shut up and stop bouncing with clippers in your hand dangerously close to Yami's hair then yes." I said.

"Woot!" Cairis bounced over to Pegasus who looked quite horrified. After a few minutes of nothing but the sound of the clippers buzzing, Cairis stepped away from Pegasus. She had left a strip of Hair in the middle untouched. "If we spike it up he will look very punk." She said with a smirk.

"Why are you obsessed with making everyone look punk?" I asked her. "You are not even punk!" I looked at the mortified Pegasus. "Even so he would ridiculous with a Mohawk."

"Hmmmm, maybe so but I still would like to have tried it out." she whinged. 

"Just cut the rest off Cairis." I warned. She sighed and cut of the last strip of hair. "Now we need to cover the eye." I said. Pegasus was keeping his eyelids down thank god. I didn't really want to see an empty socket again. Don't think anyone else did either…unless it was Cairis, she weird like that.

"Who's going for hair dye?" asked Cairis.

"You are." I replyed.

"Aww okay then can I take someone with me so I don't look like a loner and even so I will be buying a LOT of dye."

"Erm Okay we just need someone who does not look too anime."

Cairis looked around the room, then spied a victim. "Oh, Serenity!"

Next thing I hear is Joey shouting "Stay away from ma sister ya psycho!"

"Gee" said Cairis, "Thanks a lot."

"Serenity is just going to the shop dude. Not to the end of the world. That's a pub." I sighed. "Let her go to the damned shop before I let loose the wrath of the Lorenzos'." Cairis blinked, grabbed Serenity and bolted out the door...After a few seconds, she popped back in and said,

"I need moneys!"

Needless to say, I slapped my head often this day...Ooooh! That rhymes! I handed Cairis moneys and sent her to Tesco for cheap hair dye. The dye is cheap but still good quality.

So, I was stuck in the house with a bunch of anime characters. What did I do? I hear you ask...NO I did NOT molest Yami...as much as I may have wanted to I sat and was wondering what on earth to do with my set of anime characters tonight...where they were going to sleep and such. Yami and Yugi could have my bed, I mused and Tea could go on the top bunk. Me and Ishezu could have sleeping bags on the floor. Gramps could have the couch. Pegasus could have the spare bed. Mai could have my mothers double bed. And that was my bedding solved...finding enough pillows was, however going to be hard.

It was rather quiet in the living room. They were all staring at me, and if any of you have ever had a bunch of anime characters staring at you, you know how creepy it is. At least their eyes weren't so big. I wished Cairis would hurry up.

"You can talk you know." A voice said. I looked up from my musing. It was Yami.

"It's not like you lot are talking either!" I said.

"True" Yami said nodding his head. He came and sat beside me. I very nearly blushed. "You never introduced us all to your friend. You know, the one who was strangling Kaiba." He grinned.

"Oh. That was Steph. The rabid Seto Kaiba fan girl. Stay away from her. She likes you too, but not as much. No offence meant. "I added.

"None taken." He assured me.

"Good."

It fell silent again. Did I mention I hate silence?

"Your friend won't eat Serenity will she?" asked Joey suddenly.

I looked at him and the look said 'dude, you MUST be a mutt if you think that she'll eat your sister!'

"HEY!"

"What?" Then I realised I had said that out loud. "Oh...I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes." Most of the room went.

"Yes! Someone agrees with me!" I looked over to Kaiba, who looked triumphant in the fact that I thought that Joey was a Mutt.

"Dude, get a grip." I said, going 'Lorenzo'..."Your sister won't get eaten, she not that evil, yet...probably...maybe in a curry...or with soy sauce...just kidding! The look on your face! " I said to Joey. It's true; the look on his face was priceless. It fell silent once again.

**Half an Hour Later**

"I'm back! And I bring dye and curry!"

At Cairis' shout, Joey turned deadly pale. I couldn't help giggling.

"...And a Serenity!"

Everyone relaxed at that. Cairis walked into the living room, laden down with bags of curry and dye. Serenity followed her, similarly laden down. Joey jumped on her and yelled,

"SERENITY! Your NOT eaten!" hugging her half to death. Most of the people in the room were laughing at this.

"Joey...air...can't...breath!" Serenity gasped for air, dropping all her bags.

"Sorry sis." Joey released his sister and picked a few of the fallen bags.

"Cairis, I want the bags through the kitchen!" I told her, grabbing a few myself.

"Come on then, Diablo and Mutt boy...To the Bat-Cave Batman!" Cairis cried. I just ignored that comment and followed her through the kitchen.

"Right. We'll feed them lunch; curry obviously, good idea, thanks for buying it. And after that, we'll get back to the hair. You do your lot, I'll do mine, ok?" I rattled off to Cairis.

"Uh-hu, sure whatever, fine with me." She mumbled. I could somehow tell she hadn't been listening. No IDEA how... She then set to work unpacking the curry. There was an awful lot of food there. Then again we had a lot of people to feed. "Where do you keep the eating utensils?" She asked.

"In the drawer." I said pointing to the correct one.

"Thankies." She said pulling out lots of forks. "Well we should really give this to the peoples." She handed me a heap of boxes and some forks before wandering through to the living room.

I followed her and watched as she attempted to give a curry to Joey who for some strange reason did not seem to want any. "Err no thanks." He said weakly.

"You WILL eat the curry or I will turn a vital part of your anatomy into one and force feed it to you."

Joey defensively covered his crotch and whimpered slightly. "I'm not hungry honest."

Nearly everyone in the room gasped. "The Mutt not hungry? What has the world come to?" Seto smirked after making this remark.

"Kaiba shut up you jackass!" I turned to face him then looked over at Cairis. "I am so glad your getting him and not me."

"Yeah but I have him and Joey. Oh it shall be fun won't it?" Cairis sighed as she handed Tristan a curry.

"Haha no joy for you!" I smirked and handed Yugi and Yami their curries.

"No need to rub it in." She said.

"You mean I will be stuck with that creep?" Joey asked pointing at Seto.

"I'm not thrilled about it either." Seto said rolling his eyes.

"Really really glad your getting them." I smirked at Cairis as Seto and Joey began to argue with each other.

"What did I say about rubbing it in?" She glared at me and shook her free fist.

**Later after everyone had eaten their curry except Joey. He did not eat his so Tristan ate it for him.**

I was sitting on the sofa happily watching Seto try to free himself from the chair of hair cutting doom. He had tried to avoid getting his hair done the only way to get near it had been to tie him down. Looks like Seto chickened out. Pegasus had taken GREAT pleasure in helping to tie Seto to it.

"Consider this revenge Kaiba-boy!" he had laughed.

"I'll get you for this!" Seto had snarled at the pimp.

"Oh, whoopy doo!" Pegasus retorted. Oh yeah! Peggy is da pimp from da 'hood!

Cairis grinned evilly in the present and lowered the scissors to Kaiba's neck spike. Yami was busy holding back Mokuba and stopping him from becoming a nuisance. There was a satisfying clip sound and then another.

"Clippy clippy clippy clip." Cairis sang as she cut of the spike of hair.

"I am so gonna get you for this." Seto growled. I think I saw Yami smirk at this comment but I am not quite sure.

"Fwee doneded." Cairis said as she inspected the job she had done. "Meh it'll do. You know this is the first time I have cut someone's hair."

Seto's eyes widened. "What did you do to it?" He asked looking over his shoulder in a vain attempt to see his hair.

"Right I think we are going to dye Mr. Kaiba's hair now." Cairis smirked. "Peggy will you be so kind as to give me a hand."

"If you stop calling me Peggy." He said then nodded. After a small struggle Pegasus and Cairis managed to manhandle Seto out of the room still tied up though not to the chair.

"Now do I have anyone willing to get their hair done?" I asked looking around the room. I spied Mokuba trying to hide behind Yami. I grinned and pulled him out from behind the leather wearing Yami. "You'll do!" I said happily.

Mokuba meekly sat on one of the two stools and waited patiently for me to cut his hair. I trimmed the edge and made the whole thing less unruly and broke out the straighteners.

After the straighteners had been on for long enough, I started. Afterwards, Mokuba looked very fetching. Then Cairis dragged back in his brother, who looked rather dejected, and also with soaking wet black hair.

"Bunneh needs hairdryer!" she said.

"Bedroom, under bed!" I replied, finishing off the ends of Mokuba's hair. Cairis went off to get the hairdryer and left a soaking wet Seto and an amused Pegasus in the doorway.

I let Mokuba get off the stool and, when Cairis came back, I told her to watch my lot while I got dressed. I was still in my caftan, or, as Cairis calls it, my bed poncho, which I love!

I was halfway down the hall way when I heard 3 different and by the sound of it male screams. "What's Cairis done now?" I asked myself and ran back to the living room. I had mental images of her attacking Yugi with the clippers but what I saw was very different.

_Diablo: Ooh another cliffhanger_

_Bunneh: Cha we are evil._

_Diablo: Bwahahaha_

_Bunneh: Mwahahaha_

_Lorenzo 1: Dudes you are scaring us._

_Lorenzo 2: Yeah you are dudes can you please stop._

_Christophe 1: Yeah it is pretty creepy o.o_

_Bunneh: Shudup you –hits Christophe upside the head-_

_Diablo: o.O Hides behind Yami_

_Yami: I am NOT a human shield!_

_Bunneh: You are now Dave!_

_Diablo + Yami: O.O_

_Bunneh: Weirdoes... Well till next time peeps bye!_


	4. Malik's new friend

_Bunneh: Sorry that it took so long. I had writers block and Diablo was hardly there to help me -.-_

_Diablo: Not my fault I live so far away._

_Bunneh: Is so P_

_Diablo: It is not it's my mothers fault._

_Bunneh: Okay who shall do the deed today? Ryou can do it since he does not talk much in the fic o.o_

_Bakura: Yeah he just burns Sims_

_Bunneh: Your corrupting him. Good for you!_

_Bakura: That's not what you are supposed to say o.o_

_Diablo: Bet you feel proud_

_Bakura: Yes I do actually_

_Bunneh: Now lets let Ryou do his thing._

_Ryou: …_

_Bunneh: -pokes Ryou with pointy stick-_

_Ryou: ouch! Okay okay! If Diablo and Bunneh owned Yu-Gi-Oh (which they don't) I would get to burn more things…. I wish they owned Yu-Gi-Oh._

_Bunneh: That will do -_

_Diablo: Now go read our fic!_

**Cairis POV **

Lara burst back into the living room "What's Cairis done now?" She demanded distracting me from what I had been doing. "Why are Malik, Tristan and Joey on the sofa as if there was a horrible monster before them?" I turned to face her before I could answer there was yet another question. "Why do you have that stick in your hand and where the hell did you even get it from?" 

"Well Malik, Tristan and Joey are on the sofa because one huge fuck off spider came out from under it and I was poking said spider with the stick you see me holding." I shrugged and then went back to my spider poking.

Lara slapped her head she has been doing that an awful lot today. I can't say it's not a surprise with what's been happening today. "Joey, Tristan and Malik get of the sofa now! She shouted at them.

"No way it's still down there!" Joey shouted back.

"Yeah I swear it was staring at me!" Malik shouted as well.

"Big fat babies." I muttered as I kept poking my spider friend.

Lara sighed again, picked up a paper, rolled it up and whacked my Spider chum. 

"Noooooo you killed Jeffrey!" I shouted and dropped to my knees beside the now dead spider and poked him again. "Yup he's dead Dave I hope your happy now!"

"Very." Tristan said hopping down from the sofa.

"You can get down now you two." I said looking up and Malik and Joey who were still frozen in fear. 

"O...kay." Joey climbed down from the sofa and shifted around the dead form of Jeffrey.

"And you were supposed to be this big evil bad guy and there you are cowering from a spider and a dead one at that!" Yugi blurted out. Both he and Ryou were clinging onto each other laughing.

"I still am!" Malik shouted still refusing to get off the sofa.

"Oh really?" Bakura asked. He strode across the room it was not a big room so it did not really take more than a few steps. He picked up poor dead Jeffrey and flicked him through the air. Jeffrey landed on top of Malik's head.

Malik screamed and jumped off the sofa. He ran around the room and knocked everyone standing off their feet by the end of his mad rampage he was the only one standing. Lara leapt to her feet and grabbed him but she nearly missed. She managed to grad him round the waist and they both fell to the floor.

Jeffrey poor dead spider that he was, was probably having the most interesting day of his life. As Malik hit the ground Jeffery flew through the air yet again. I managed to see him fly with such grace. Then he was impaled on Yami's hair poor bugger (the spider that is).

Yami jumped to his feet and tried to brush Jeffery off. "Get the fucking corpse off me!" He shouted.

"Yami!" Lara and Yugi shouted at him.

I was too busy rolling on the floor laughing to say anything of use.

Lara got to her feet again, tore Jeff off Yami's head and threw him the bin. (Yami not Jeffrey wait no I got that the wrong way round it was Jeff who went in the bin.)

I managed to get to my feet. I took a few steps forwards and tripped over Malik. "Shit!" I cursed and got up again. "Who put that there?"

"ME!" Lara raised a hand in the air.

"Then pick it up!" I said. "You are not supposed to litter."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Malik shouted from floor level.

"Nothing." I grumbled. Then looked over at Lara. "Let's get back to hair cuttin'!"

There were plenty of protests from the group not like we listened to them. That's what sensible people would do. 

**Many haircuts later x.x **

I left Lara's house a small troupe of people following me most of them mumping about what had happened to their hair. Speaking about the hair I shall give you a luffly list of my people and what was done to their poor defenceless hair.

Malik- Nothing yet there is only so many hours in the day  
Bakura- (same as above)  
Ryou- (same as above)  
Seto- Dyed black and trimmed hehe  
Joey- We turned him into a brunette hehe he thinks he looks like Seto now he is a bit upset to say the least.  
Duke- It was straightened and trimmed a bit tis too luffly to destroy. I luff his hair  
Mokuba- Trimmed by Lara  
Serenity- Her hair was too normal to change o.o  
Tristan- Bye bye spike -

I made Seto leave his trench coat behind it was currently stashed under Lara's bed along with all the duel discs. I am surprised Lara even managed to get it through the door to her room. Oh yes and I made him leave behind those stupid leather arm band things. Now he was dressed in a black full length top and black trousers and black boots and now that his hair was black he looked kinda creepy and emo. Don't me wrong I have nothing against emos its just that Seto looked kinda creepy as one. I had an urge to put eyeliner on him.

"I had no idea the old mans hair was so weird." Seto mused as he walked along at the rear of the group.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot about that." I said not looking back at him.

"How could you forget that?" Joey asked. "It was pretty scary."

I did not answer and instead focused back on what had happened in Lara's living room. We were in the process of changing the hair do's of everyone. Then it struck me I had never seen gramps without his hat. After saying this out loud several other people in the room also became curious about his hair. Me and Lara then joined forces and wrestled the hat off him. The hair then sprang up and very nearly got me in the eye. Everyone in the room had stood there staring at the hair. It was just like Yugi and Yami's only instead of the normal tri-coloured hair it was in three shades of grey. To be honest it looked ridiculous. Well to say the least it had to go. Lara got to shave it off so I sulked about that.

I smiled when I saw the gate to the graveyard. "Okay people we are taking a nice shortcut through the spooky graveyard at night."

"What!" Came from the direction of the cowardly custards Malik, Joey and Tristan.

"It will take much longer to walk around than go through the graveyard." I reasoned…oh dear god I was reasoning!

"Yeah but ders dead people in there!" Joey shouted.

"Yeah that is kinda the point of a graveyard." I sighed walking in. "Even Mokuba is not making a fuss and he's a kid."

"Yeah Wheeler." Seto smirked. "Your not scared are you?"

"No it jus' tha' ders dead people in there!"

By now I was a short distance up the path. I turned round and looked out to the street. "Come on already!" I shouted at the group still outside.

Bakura was happy as Larry to be there and going on a little explore. I sighed we would need to get him back. I tapped Ryou on the shoulder. "Could you go fetch Bakura?" I asked him. He nodded and wandered off to find his Yami.

Malik, Joey and Tristan were still refusing to come into the graveyard. I went back out the gates and with the help of Seto and Serenity dragged them into the graveyard. The rest of them were standing up the path a bit. Ryou had managed to bring back Bakura lord knows how.

After a while we managed to get through the graveyard with little incident. Though Bakura had jumped out of the shadows and shouted BOO! At the scaredy cats. Causing them all to scream and run away it took ten minutes to find them all again. Tristan had even been pretending to be a potted plant.

Finally we arrived at home. It does not look like much and from the front it looks like a tiny cottage. "Yay home sweet home!" I shouted and bounced over to the gate that lead to the driveway.

"We are going to be staying here?" Seto asked. "It's tiny."

"Only at the front." I said going down the steep driveway. The further down you went the bigger the house became.

"Okay so it's not so tiny." Seto mumped.

The dog must of noticed that we were in the drive because from behind the door came a loud, deep bark.

"Hey Mutt, it's one of your friends. Why don't you go say hello?" Seto smirked.

"Shut up Money-Bags!" Joey shouted.

"Be nice Seto or I will set your crazed fan girl on you!" I threatened.

Seto looked worried when I said that and then promptly shut up.

I unlocked the door and opened it. Zeus my pet whippet ran out the door excited to see people. His tail was wagging at a mile a minute and as he ran past everyone he skelped their legs with the whip-like tail. This probably caused a lot of bruises. Although Mokuba was safe because his brother had been carrying him everyone else suffered for it.

"Ah ya bastard!" I shouted after being struck by the tail. After getting myself together again I looked at everyone else rubbing their legs." Right feel free to go in and make yourselves comfortable though there are not enough chairs."

After a few minutes of staying out and letting the dog do his business I grabbed a few of the stackable garden chairs. When inside I put down the chairs. Malik was sitting on the rocking chair and having a staring compotation with Ossy-Fur the demonic cat though she is not so bad in her old age.

"Well that's interesting." I said and moved the chairs into the kitchen half of the room. I looked around for Sticky the cat and found her sitting on Ryou and trying to chew his hair. "Just chuck her off she won't mind to much." I said. "Oh yeah and Malik the cat WILL win."

Ryou nodded and tried to pull the cat off of himself but she managed to dig her claws in and was starting to get stuck. Malik kept trying to beat Ossy I had a big urge to cause him to lose but he probably would anyway.

Instead I aided Ryou in freeing himself of Sticky Cat. Something really would need to be done about the hair soon. "I think I will use you as a test subject." I said to him.

"Why me?" He asked me with those damn puppy dog eyes of his. Gah! Why do people think they will work on me?

"Because Bakura's hair is even worse and Malik is still trying to beat the cat." I explained and pulled his to his feet. "Oh yes and I suppose I should be sure to remove mothers pointy things from the room." I said looking around for her parchment craft tools. Some of them had a lot of needles in them and I did not much want people to start fighting and using them as weapons.

After finding the pointy implements of doom, I took Ryou and them upstairs to what would be the main part of the house. This would take a lot of work.

**Seto's POV**- _I bet you were not expecting that o.o I was suffering from block and well I thought this would be interesting._

After Cairis (or whatever the hell her name actually is) had disappeared with Ryou, we were all left pretty much to our own devices. Shame my only truly decent company here was Mokuba. Nobody was saying much but that was okay. I did not want to have to listen to them.

The door at the top of the stairs was forced open and Cairis came bouncing back down them. She grabbed a hairdryer that was hanging off a hook on the wall and looked around at us all.

"Feel free to do stuff." She said. "Just stay away from the computers. I don't trust you enough to not look up porn and get the computers riddled with viruses. Also stay away from the fridge for now. Just watch the tv or summat. The channel flicky box should be about here somewhere." She looked down at the dog who had managed to wedge itself behind me on the sofa. "Perhaps the dog is sitting on it."

I looked back and the dog who merely yawned. "Wouldn't that be rather uncomfortable?" I asked.

"He's a dog, what does he care. He sleeps on hair brushes and what not. I don't see why a remote will bug him." She said and walked down into the kitchen living room. "Well shoofty Seto and let me check." She said motioning for me to move.

When I was out of the way she spoke to the dog in a stern voice. "Zeus move it." Was all she said to him and he hopped up from the seat pretty quickly and wandered off into the middle of the crowded room.

"I wonder if that works on all dogs." I smirked and looked over at Joey. As I expected he looked pretty angry.

"Oh shut up Kaiba." He shouted at me.

"I am sure I have told you to be nice." Cairis said to me as she fished about in the sofa and pulled out a battered old silver remote control. "Or I will put the rats in your bed while you are sleeping."

"You have rats?" Serenity asked looking scared.

"Yup three of them." Cairis said brightly. "But don't worry they bite… well Minkey does but that is only when she is in the cage. She is blind so she thinks anything going in is food."

"Oh so they are pets?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah they are and I will take this time to tell ya all if anyone hurts any of the pets in here they shall be castrated with a cheese grater. Well, unless you are in fact female then I shall just find something else nasty to do to you." I think every male in the room myself included defensively moved their hands over their crotch. "Right I shall give the channel flicky box to…." She looked around the room waving the remote about the place. "To Bakura there you go." She handed them the remote. "Well I am off to finish torturing I mean doing stuff to Ryou's hair." She said then ran up the stairs.

"She would not really take a cheese grater to our… that's just nasty." Duke shivered.

"Yeah that's not something you would want to think about." Tristan said looking at the stairs.

"I am positive she would do nothing of the sort she was pretty nice to me when we were out getting hair dye." Serenity said brightly. I glanced at Joey and smirked. He really had thought that his sister had been turned into a curry.

Bakura was going through all the television channels. He eventually settled on CSI. I would not of normally let Mokuba watch such things after all it shown you bullets lodging themselves into peoples brains and what not. I did not really have much choice though since I did not know what to do with him instead. At least Mokuba was enjoying it even if he really shouldn't be.

Cairis reappeared again later and looked around at the assembled people. "Come on Bakura its your turn." She said with a smirk.

"Where is my vessel?" Bakura asked her looking somewhat worried.

"He is talking to my furry friends." She said. "Scade, Minkey and Felca, the rats."

"Okay then." Bakura sighed then he to was dragged off upstairs. He did not look very happy about it either.

After a few minutes Cairis reappeared and looked at Mokuba. "Does he have a bed time?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I looked up at a creepy cat clock on the wall over the sink. I did not like that clock…it grinned at me! "It's past."

"Well you could put him to bed. I have already worked out where everyone is going kinda. Do you want the rat room or the sofa bed?" She asked.

"Need you ask?" I sighed. I did not like the thought of sleeping anywhere near a bunch of rodents. "Sofa bed."

"Right then you asked for it." She smirked. "Follow me and bring Mokuba with ya."

I picked up my rather sleepy brother and followed her up the dark stair well into a hall way. The wallpaper and things were nice enough but the floor was clearly not finished.

She disappeared into a room at the end of the hall and I followed. The first impression of the room was crowed. The room had enough beds in it for six people. There was a bunk bed up against the wall and another bed had been pulled out from under it. Then there was a sofa bed folded out and a bed in a cupboard. That's not right is it? Well it was not quite a cupboard. It would have been walk in size if there was not a bed in it.

Cairis saw me staring at it. "This is a really old house and people used to have wee cubby things built into the walls for beds. Well, I think that's how it was." She shrugged and pointed to the sofa bed. "Sorry about the creepy snowman but I was running out of pillows and well Min used to use him as one a lot."

I looked at the snowman toy it would have to do. It was pretty creep with those big shiny black eyes that seemed to watch you. I put Mokuba down on the sofa bed and sighed. "I don't suppose you have much nightwear for eight year olds do you?"

"Nope. I don't really have anything for any of you guys when it comes to nightwear. My father is not the type for it." She shrugged again. "So you lot are gonna have to put up with sleeping in your underwear for now. With the weather at the moment though that wont be too much of a problem." She then turned and left the room probably to deal with Bakura I wondered what she had actually done to Ryou and what she was planning to do to Bakura.

After sorting out Mokuba I went back downstairs. It was getting late and a few people were starting to look pretty tired. In fact, Joey was asleep and resting his head on the wall…Stupid mutt…About an hour later i.e. midnight Cairis reappeared and looked at Malik.

"Gah! I forgot about you." She looked around. "Right where are the snip snips?" She asked.

Malick looked horrified. "No! Don't cut off my hair!" He grabbed onto it almost as if it would do him some good.

"Fine then but you have to stay up real late." She looked around the room. "You all look like zombies how about I show you all to a bed?"

There were a few nods and some gentle snoring form Joey. Who else? She then made sure everyone was awake before leading everyone upstairs.

"Right Joey and Serenity you two can sleep in the rat room." She said opening a door.

Both Joey (who had now, unfortunately, woken up) and Serenity did not look happy about this. "What!" Joey shouted and Cairis hit him across the head.

"Shoosh Joey some people are trying to sleep." She growled at him.

"I never agreed to be sleeping in the same room as a bunch of rats." Joey moaned.

"If it bugs you that much I will move em into the bathroom." She sighed and went into the room. After a few moments she came out carrying a large black cage. I caught a glimpse of beady eyes before she had disappeared into the bathroom with it and the rats.

Joey and Serenity then went into the 'rat room' and the door was closed with a small thud sound. Cairis popped back into existence behind me. "Right and nearly all of you are through in my room." She said loudly. Needless to say I jumped because I had not noticed her. There was a snicker from Tristan. I glared at him and was nearly knocked clean off my feet when Cairis began to push me along the hallway.

When back in Cairis's room she started to tell people where they were going quietly so as not to disturb the two sleeping figures in the room. There was Mokuba and Ryou, who was sleeping on the top bunk. He had a blanket covering all his head except his face so I could not see what had happened to his hair. Damn! I want to know what she did to it that took so long.

I went to my place next my brother. Tristan was stuck with the rollout which was, apparently, very uncomfortable.

"I think I would rather be sleeping with those rats than on this bed." He moaned.

"Sheesh its not that bad you big girls blouse." Cairis rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, Duke, yours is the bottom bunk."

Duke hopped onto the said bottom bunk with a cheesy grin and said, "Na ha! This is comfortable! Yours ain't!"

"Don't rub it in!" moaned Tristan.

I growled and said, " Shut up! Mokuba's sleeping you morons!"

"Don't be such a hard ass Kaiba." Duke retorted. "Ask nicely and we might be quieter."

I snorted at that. Like I would ask HIM, dice-boy, the hippy-haired-wonder with dice earrings attached nicely. Who does he think I am? Tea Gardener, the cheerleading friendship freak?

I must of uttered some of the out loud for Cairis gave me a very strange look. "Where's the Hippy?" She asked looking around the room. "I want a hippy! Oh and if there is one here, is he..she…it…thing…gay?"

I was about to say something incredibly witty and cleaver(honest) but she walked out of the room dragging a sleep deprived Malik muttering about hippies.

I shrugged. Who in their right mind would be obsessed with Hippies? Mind you though she was probably never in her right mind.

Pretty soon everyone was asleep and the house was quiet except the sound of a shower running.

**Next Morning (after many zzzz…yes, we're still in Seto's POV…love that word…POV, POV,POV,POV!)**

I awoke in the morning not actually knowing where I was. I looked around the very purple room thinking that my bed had become very low all of a sudden and wondering where the hell my blue eyes wallpaper had gone…I had gotten rid of the posters like Mokie had asked, what more did he want from me!

Then it hit me like…like how I wished for Wheeler to get hit by bus at 210 mph. Memory came flooding back and I groaned. It also hit me that I was very alone in the room except for the snoring form of Tristan. I decided to get out of there as soon as possible.

I got up and went straight downstairs forgetting that I was still in my boxers. To this day I am still glad my obsessed fan girl was not there… Though it is nice having a fan girl….

Moving on, Mokuba and Joey (grrrr) were busy stuffing their faces with toast. I felt a bit betrayed seeing my brother eat with the mutt. I heard chanting and looked down at the computer. Ryou was busy playing the Sims and burning the poor buggers. Bakura, Malik and Duke were behind him chanting: 'Burn 'em, Burn 'em. Burn 'em.'

Cairis had been running around the rocking chair being chased by one of her cats. She stopped and looked at Duke. "Yay! Your showing your psycho side!" Then she looked at me and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I demanded crossing my arms and looking around the room. Everyone paused to look at me. Everyone including Mokuba burst into a fit of laughter. I looked down at myself and realised that I was still in my underwear. That wasn't so bad, until I noticed they were my Blue Eyes White Dragon ones. I felt the blood rush to my face and I sprinted back up the stairs again.

I ran into the bedroom and began to hunt for my clothes but could not find them. This was not turning out to be a good day… and I had only just gotten up.

"They are in the wash Mr. Bond." Cairis's voice came from behind me it was unexpected so I jumped again. Why does she have to keep doing that? "Would ya like something to wear perhaps?"

"That is a stupid question." I grumbled.

"Okay then." I heard her wander down the hall way the old wooden floorboards creaking slightly.

I sighed and followed her out of the room and into the bathroom. She was disappearing through another door that led into an out building. After following her in there I was surprised by the mountains of clothing that stood around the room.

"I think this is the ironed heap… I think." She said pulling out several items of clothing from randomly selected parts of the heap. "Nope too small…" She muttered to most of them. "Why do you have to be so damn big?" She asked me frowning.

"It's not my fault." I said defensively.

"No it's your damned DNA's fault." She sighed and then she brightened up again. "Perhaps we have some of uncle Rolly's stuff here." She said bustling out of the room and back into the hallway. I sighed again and followed her not wanting to ask about uncle 'Rolly'. She went into one of the rooms and appeared again holding a t-shirt and jeans. "These should fit ya." She said brightly.

"I'm not wearing those." I said eyeing the clothes in her arms.

"Well if you want you can keep wearing…" She looked me up and down. "…That."

"Give me those." I said snatching the jeans and t-shirt. She smirked at me and went back down stairs.

I got dressed as quickly as I could. This really, really was not a good day. I went down stairs the jeans were just a bit too wide and I had to keep pulling them up. The t-shirt was dark blue and a bit baggy but not too bad a fit. I collapsed onto the sofa sighing.

"Oh yes Seto?" Cairis looked over at me.

"What?" I groaned I doubted that she was going to ask anything I would want to answer.

"You can drive right?" She asked.

"Yes I can." I said raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I shall need you to give me a hand later." She said. "We need to get a lot of food and a car is handy for moving that stuff about the place. Also we need to take Ryou, Bakura and Malik to a real hair dresser."

"Oh joy. A car trip with you four wonderful. That is just what I had planned for the day." I rolled my eyes.

"Right people we are going out. I think we will need to leave most of you in the care of Diablo while shopping and hair cutting is done." Cairis said. "Oh and we will need to get Tristan out of bed." She sighed.

**After a bit of Chivvying everyone along**

After another pleasant walk through the graveyard we were coming towards Lara's house again. Some people in the group were being cheerful. Me, Bakura, Malik and Ryou were not so happy about the plan for the day.

When at Lara's house Cairis knocked on the door. "Knock knock knock." She called. "This is a survey made by Science!"

"In that case… Yes I am ver Fluffy now go away!" Lara's voice came through the door.

"Now now be nice Lara. I need you to baby sit." Cairis said to the door opening it.

"Hey you are not supposed to just walk in." Lara frowned.

"Well you would not let me in." Cairis shrugged and walked into the living room. The group followed her passing by Lara. "Lara?"

"Yes?" Lara asked looking very nervous. I narrowed my eyes wondering what she had done and looked into the living room and right at Yugi's hair.

"What have you done to him?" Cairis asked. She looked horrified. She was not the only one.

_Bunneh: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I am soooooooooo glad that's done!_

_Diablo: Hehe cliff hanger again_

_Bunneh: And you are writing the next chap._

_Diablo: I know_

_Bunneh: Well peeps keep your eyes peeled for it o.o_

_Diablo: And don't forget to review Damn it!_

_Bunneh: And don't burn us with Flame throwers unless you are willing to let me play with it first._

_Diablo: O.o and me!_

_Bunneh: Bye bye peoples!_


	5. Yaoi horror and a sugar high

_Diablo: Yay! Tis my POV!_

_Bunneh: Yes.. It is o.o good for you_

_Diablo: I would just like to say, because I know someone's gonna eventually say it in a review, that I ain't a Mary-Sue_

_Bunneh: Ah… well who shall do the declaimer thing majiger today?_

_Diablo: How about…. Hmmmm… YUGI!_

_Bunneh: Okay then -drags in Yugi-_

_Yugi: Right okay…. Bunneh and Diablo don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters… there you go -shuffles away-_

_Bunneh: Thank you Yugi…. Oh yes and Warning people the sugar high part of this chap was actually done after eating a lot of sugar o.o_

_Diablo: One bag of Maoam, one bag of Haribo, and lots of butter fingers and some tablet._

_Bunneh: Right then… well enjoy the fic _

**Lara's POV **- _oh noes_

"Lara! What have you done to him!" Cairis looked horrified…It was understandable, considering…

"Um…I…wentathimwithcurlers…" I said very fast.

She blinked and went," Then why on earth has Yugi got an afro?"…Yeah, the poor kid had an afro…it was all my fault…

"Well, it's a long story, but basically, I curled his hair when he was sleeping and he looked so cute. I took pictures of I for you to see…But that's when things went wrong…I went to bed and when I checked up on him in the morning, his hair was like that…"

"…It sprung back into shape?" Cairis burst out laughing. You had to pity poor Yugi. He had his hair in the same colours (I hadn't had a chance to dye it yet) and when it had sprung back into shape, it was curly, so it went into an afro, and he now looked, according to Cairis… "He looks like a gender confused Bride of Frankenstein!" The blonde steaks DID resemble the Bride's white streaks, you had to admit…

Poor Yugi was about to burst into tears. I went to him and hugged the poor guy. "No he doesn't!" I said sternly, a steel glint in my eye that warned Cairis not to compare Yugi to Frankenstein's Bride again.

Everyone else was pretty quiet during this exchange, too busy staring at poor Yugi's demented hair. My lot were already used to it so they just sat and watched TV.

"Um, Cairis?" I said really timidly.

"What?"

"Notice ANYthing slash ANYone new around here?" I should, perhaps, mention, my TV had spakked up again…you know what that means…

…Cairis looked around the living room, "Lara, please, PLEASE tell me you didn't try to watch…you-know-what!"

"Well, Yami was flicking through the channels, and it laded on Sky One, and it happened to be an Egypt Arc episode…so guess who came through?"

"I can see who came through…The Pharaoh, The Tomb Robber, The Priest Kaiba, Yami Marik, and the Priestess Isis…Bet you're chuffed, you got the Pharaoh!" Cairis gazed at the characters. I could have sworn Yami threw her a dirty look and gave me a reproachful look.

"I still like Yami best though…" I told her, loud enough for Yami to hear. I swear I saw him smile.

The Pharaoh was wearing a big, and I mean BIG blue cloak that looked really cool, his golden crown with the Millennium Eye Symbol upon it, his diankha (ancient duel disk like thing), and his white tunic with blue overlapping…thing. At the top of his arms were golden arm bands, and he had them on his lower legs and neck too, as well as the Millennium Puzzle around his neck on a smooth rope. And also some weird gold shoes.

The Priest Seth was wearing his blue Priest robes that ended in a white skirt thing that I can't remember the name of and white cape…and lots of "bling".

Isis was wearing her MASSIVE headdress with the big golden eagle thing, and her white priest robe an white cape.

Akifa was wearing his red cloak thing and his white kilt thing. His chest was showing (drool fan girls! DROOL!) and his hair was wackier than Ryou's or Bakura's. He was also wearing his hippy sandals Don't forget that scar on his face.

Marik was wearing his big long purple cloak (what is it with the anti-gravitational clothes and hair these people have!) and his whit tank top and brown trousers….

Why he came through with the Egyptian lot, we'll never know…

They had been there for an excess of an hour and half an hour of that time frame, we (me and my lot) managed to get them to not kill poor Atem, Yami or Yugi…while in the house. I was refusing point blank to let them outside now…

The Egyptian cast were settling in fine with their look-alikes - aside from Akifa, because at that point Bakura and Ryou weren't there, but when Cairis showed up, so did Ryou and Bakura…

"Are those mine?" Akifa suddenly asked, pointing to Bakura and Ryou. This earned him glares from the two.

"I belong to no-one Tomb Robber!" growled Bakura. "And he.." Bakura pointed to Ryou, "… belongs to no-one but me!"

Ryou glared at him and slapped him upside the head. "I do not belong to you either!" he yelled.

Cairis muttered, " Eh, grumpy Ryou…Good for him…"…Thank Ra only I could hear her, Bakura might have disembowelled her.

Akifa laughed evilly and spoke, " I was not suggesting you belonged to me…I was merely checking that you were indeed my look-a-likes."

While all this had been going on, Malik had spotted his Yami and was staying well out of sight…that was understandable. The hikari was hiding behind Cairis…And I have now just noticed what she did to the poor guys hair…it's long and straight and hanging down…I have to know what she used!

She had obviously done the same on 'Kura and Ryou…I NEED that secret! I could properly do Yami and Yugi's hair!…and Atem's too, I'll have to remember that…

"Cairis? How'd you do their hair?"

"…I used an iron…"

"An IRON!"

"Yeah." She looked pretty calm as she said that. I couldn't believe it!

Everyone just sort of looked at Cairis…I should mention some of my lot hadn't had their hair done, we were too busy doing Cairis's lot yesterday…There's just no way you can expect me to do Yami AND Yugi's hair in one day! What do I look like? Jesus? Ra?…I don't think so… ( Bunneh: Oh yes, you look just like Ra Lara!…Diablo: Shut up Cairis!)

Bakura, Ryou and Malik did not look amused. "We are not amused!" said Ryou, a slight grin on his face.

"The evil Irony took hours!" grumbled Bakura. Ryou sighed.

"It was an iron not an irony! Stupid!"

"And it made your hair all luffly and straight." Cairis said. "Unlike Yugi's…. bride of Frankenstein hair…"

"Cairis!" I snapped at her and slapped the back of her head. "Leave the poor guy alone!" I went back to hugging Yugi to make him feel better.

"You never used to hit." Cairis grumbled. "I blame Yami."

"Hey!" Yami protested. "I have done nothing!"

"Yeah you have not told me if you are gay or not yet." Cairis said looking over at him and grinning evilly.

"Cairis, this is not the time or the place for such stupid questions. And anyway, I don't want to know the answer because one of my two favourite things will be ruined!"

"Fine then." Cairis sighed. "I had best go and take some of my lot to the hairdressers now anyways." She then said to Yami "I will find out you know."

Yami looked mightily uncomfortable with her threat.

"Then here, take one of these three to get their hair done…Personally, I'd take Yugi…No offence meant little dude." I smiled at him.

"No more room in the car." She said. "I can get another batch and take em down later though."

"Well then, I'll only watch your lot…if…" I paused for dramatic effect…not that there was much. "…you watch some of my lot so I can go clothes shopping. I'll buy for yours too don't worry."

"And I will let you borrow Seto. He can drive you up Falkirk."

"Thank you very much." I grinned at her.

"Why don't you just volunteer me without my permission?" Seto sighed.

"Already have." Cairis poked him in the side. "Its not like you have much choice."

As they turned to go, I called to Kaiba, " I should have told you yesterday, the black clothes look better without the buckles and trench coat. Go with that!"

"Cha it makes him look so eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemo."

Seto shot us both a glare. I grinned back and stuck up my middle finger. "Get it up ye!" I said, imitating my cousin.

"Well lets go Kaiba boy!" Cairis shouted and dragged him out of the building. Bakura, Ryou and Malik followed with even more enthusiasm that Seto.(note sarcasm)

I heard Pegasus grumbling behind me. "That's my name for him! I'm the only one allowed to use it!"

I looked around at the suddenly larger group and felt very alone…Don't ask, just don't!…Damn it! I said don't ask! O.O

I gave up thinking what to do and plugged in the computer. When it beeped, everyone who hadn't seen a computer working before jumped and stared at it.

"What in the name of Ra is that monster that dares to beep at the Thief King!" roared Akifa…Gods, this guy needs some Ritalin!

"It's just a damned computer…for "Ra's sake!"

"A...computitior!" Atem scrunched up his face, trying to say the strange word. He looked quite cute like that… (Bunneh : -hits head off table- Diablo : -sighs- )

"It's computer and it's a machine and I don't really know how it works but I like it and that means it's safe!" I rambled on…I don't think they heard…( Bunneh : So what? Some people really like sex but it is not always safe o.o … Diablo : -anime fall- )

"Watch." I sighed. I brought up the internet and went on a bookmarked page that had drawings of anime characters. Ah, the wonders of the internet. The fan art was cool and I showed some to them. Yami standing beside Yugi on solid form, and such things were common bases for the art. I clicked the next button and to my delight and the characters horror, shonen-ai pics popped up.

They all looked kind of disgusted as there was Yami being snogged senseless by Seto if a few, and Yugi being kissed by Yami. I thought it looked cute, but they didn't…Can't see how…I heard a thumping noise and turned to see poor ol' Joey whacking his head off the wall. He had just spotted a picture of himself and dear ol' Seto. To add insult to injury the artist had put him in a dog costume. You had to feel sorry for the poor guy.

I really should have stopped looking at them but soft yaoi (jus hugging and kissing) is soooooooooo cute!…There was even one of Yugi and Seto. Then the hentai popped up. There was Yami and Tea (icky!) and a few of Tea and Seto (icky ick!) Everyone in the room was generally mortified. Even I was covering my eyes and going, "EWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Change it! Change it! Change the god damn page!" Joey yelled at the top of his voice. Boy was he going to be a problem neighbour!

I changed the "god damn page", as Joey puts it, and that when the horrible stuff popped up. Strong yaoi…not a pretty sight. I pretty much screamed "PULL THE FUCKING PLUG!" Everyone else was too busy, convulsing on the floor at the sight of 'Yami x Seto' so I pulled the plug. The god awful images stayed up for a few moments then disappeared.

After a more convulsions, we all settle down to watch some nice Yaoi free tv.

**A little bit later, after the "Yaoi incident"**

**Yami's POV ( POV POV POV POV POV POV POV ) **

"Knock knock, hello?"

"Good god, it's her again!" Lara sighed, although there was relief on her face. I couldn't blame her, Joey and Tristan's argument were extremely annoying in every sense of the word. I think they were arguing about who was in control of a remoter or something along those lines. I really don't get all this modern crap. It was a lot simpler being Pharaoh…How do I know?…I talked to Atem, the Pharaoh me. I didn't just get my memory back like that. What would be the point?

"Knock knock. Let me in!" The strange girl called through the front door. What was her name? Casis? Cakis? Cairis? Yes that was it, Cakis. Yes.

"Let me in, for I can't come in for I am a vampire!"

"Oh for god's sake, move!" That was Seto. I heard the door open, then a thump. "Ow, what the hell was that for?" The CEO yelled.

"That was for ruining my fun!" from the sounds I was hearing, she was beating the guy up…good for her. Never did like that ponce anyway.

Lara sighed, and went to see what was going on. "Bunneh, get off of him!"

"I don't wanna"

"NOW!"

"Aww. Fine, everyone's out to spoil my fun…I bet Yami's behind it!" I started, hearing my name, outraged that she thought I was getting people to spoil her fun. "He's trying to distract me from finding out if he's gay or not!"

That made me smile. I'm not going to tell her, no matter what she trys.

But I already know it! He's Bi! I shall go and hit him with soggy teabags till he tells me! And I'll aim for the hair!"

"Not the hair!" Lara screeched…What is with that girl and my hair!…And why does everyone want to destroy it?..Is it really THAT bad?

I went into the hall, and Seto was on the ground, with Cakis sitting on his arms and chest so he couldn't move. She was also mercilessly tickling him. And he was LAUGHING. The CEO of KaibaCorp was LAUGHING.

Joey and Tristan came into the hall and saw him. Joey was holding a camera, and Tristan a voice recorder thing.

"EVIDENCE!" Joey yelled and took photos while Tristan tapped the event.

"He's human!" Tristan laughed and continued to use the recording device. "We have evidence finally. After all these years!"

Both me and Lara shook our heads though it was at different things. I was shaking my head at Tristan and Joey and Lara was shaking her head at Cakis.

After a few moments things calmed down. Joey and Tristan ran off giggling like school girls which is just a little bit disturbing. Cakis got off of Seto and was grinning like a loony. I then spotted Marik looking at me. I waved at him then ran down to the far end of the corridor.

"I never knew he was ticklish." I said looking at Seto who was just getting to his feet. "Thanks for that Cakis."

"What did you just call me?" Cakis asked.

"Erm… Cakis?" I said feeling just a bit confused.

Lara went pale… well paler, she was already very pale, I found that very peculiar. Cakis was glaring at me I could tell that I had done something wrong. "Easy Cairis." Lara said to her friend… Cairis? Oh shit I got the name wrong.

She dived at me. Next thing I knew I was up against the wall and being strangled. "You got the name wrong. For that you will pay." I would have never guessed that someone could take so much offence to their name being said wrong.

"Cairis get off of him!" Lara shouted and began to try to pull Cairis off of me. "Seto a little help would be nice!"

"Why?" Seto asked. I looked at him and he had black dots on his face… had they always been there?

"Because you will never be King of Games if Yami dies!" Lara retorted glaring at him still trying to pull Cairis off of me.

Seto finally managed to get his ass into gear and helped pull the crazy person off me.

I fell to the floor coughing and spluttering. Surprise surprise Lara came to my aid and helped me get into the kitchen and away from Cairis. Seto had been doing a pretty good job of restraining her until she kicked him… right where is hurts the most, his pride and joy…you get the picture.

Lara had shut the kitchen door after that so I could not see anything else that was happing out there. Strangely enough Cairis did not try to get in.

Lara was pressed up against the door. "I know what she is like she is tricky." She said.

"Why did she do that?" I asked rubbing my now sore neck.

"You got her name wrong she really does not like that after a few bad experiences at the school. You are the first person I have ever seen her attack because of it though."

"Now I feel really loved." I huffed.

"Awww hug." Lara said wrapping her arms around me.. eep.

"Your hugging him ain't ya?" I heard Cairis say from behind the door.

"Nope." Lara said releasing me. "Rage attack over yet?"

"Pretty much." Cairis said.

"Your not going to kill him are you?" Lara said suspiciously.

"Not anymore." Came the answer. "A lot of my angriness went away after I kicked Seto."

"Poor Seto." Lara shook her head and stepped away from the door a bit.

"You are not going to kill me, or hurt me in any way shape or form?" I asked.

"You have no guarantee there mate." Cairis said walking into the room.

I started backing away from her slowly, wondering, what in the name of Ra is she going to do to me.

"Dee do you have any shooooger?" Cairis looked at Lara and ignoring me thank goodness.

"Depends what you mean. If you mean granulated, then yes. If you mean icing, then no. If you mean sweets, depends on who's eating them…"

"I will take the granulated or anything else for that matter so long as it is sweet." Cairis grinned.

"What on earth is shooooger?" I asked.

"What a dumb question for you to ask Mr. I won't tell you my sexuality." Cairis said crossing her arms and glaring at me.

Lara sighed and handed Cairis a large bag of this 'shooooger' . "That will be 5000 neopoints please!" she grinned.

"I shall sent them to you later. For that is a bargain price." Cairis grabbed the bag and walked out of the room with a very big grin.

Lara was quiet for a moment then she covered her face with her hands. "Noooooo….. I gave her a bag of sugar!"

"Is it that bad?" I asked her.

"Yes it is that bad." She gave me a stern look.

"Yes but is so peaceful and quiet through there now that she has went through." I said nodding in the direction of the living room.

"Yes it is very quiet isn't it?" She looked worried. "What is she doing?"

Just as Lara said this Cairis came back in. "I need more bags of sugar Lara!" She said.

"Okay here." Lara said handing over two more bags of sugar. When the door shut she hit her forehead. "I did it again! Gah!"

I nodded and looked at the door. "What would she need it for?"

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" We heard chanting from the living room.

Lara looked at me wide eyed. "Oh shit." She then ran out of the room and I followed her.

In the living room nearly everyone was chanting and sitting on one of the sofas was Cairis, Ryou and Yugi. The three of them had a bag of sugar each, courtesy of Lara. Several people in the room were chanting the Go's and some of them were pretending not to be there.

It was then that I noticed Ryou, Bakura and Malik's new hair styles. Ryou and Bakura were matching with their now much shorter brown hair… how could I miss that really? Malik's was also pretty short and still blond.

Before Lara could do anything the three started downing the bags of sugar. I shook my head Yugi would be bouncing off the ceiling all day now. In a matter of moments Cairis finished her bag and jumped up.

"Yay! I win!" Cairis shouted. "I am the weaner!"

"Cairis!" Lara shouted and grabbed Cairis by the arm. "What do you think you are doing? You fed sugar to the HIKARIS! I don't want to see them on a sugar high!"

"I did!" Cairis shouted and started jumping up and down. She was starting to look a bit red in the face.

Lara touched Cairis's cheek and took it away. "Your roasting! Your hyper now aren't you?"

"Yuppers!" Cairis began to dance about the place then began wrestling Yugi for his bag of sugar. "Mine!"

"Noooooo! It's mine!" Yugi shouted and tried to retrieve his precious sugar while Cairis downed the rest of it.

"Yugi no more sugar please!" I grabbed my Light and pulled him away from Cairis who was now mugging Ryou. Everyone was watching the event amused except for a few people: Me, Lara, Seto Seth, Ishezu and Isis. Everyone else was having a ball.

"Gimme teh sugar or I will make Seto hug you!" Cairis threatened Ryou.

"I'd like to see you try to pull that one off!" Ryou and Seto said together.

"I shall hold Mokuba to ransom to make Seto hug you!" Bloody hell… will she use that on me? I hope not…

"Nooo! I give in!" Ryou shouted handing over the sugar bag.

Seto strode over to Cairis. "You touch Mokuba and I will…"

"Tackle glomp!" Cairis yelled and dived at poor Seto…You could see the horror and shock register on his face.

For the second time that day, Joey and Tristan whipped out the camera and yelled "EVIDENCE!" and snapped a few photo's of Seto's horrified face.

"Proof he can be shocked!" yelled Tristan.

I couldn't help laughing at the antics of them.

Ryou and Yugi were arm in arm, dancing in circles around each other. Cairis looked up and, upon spotting them, joined in, leaving behind a rather confused Seto. I laughed and helped him up.

"How could my life get any worse!" he groaned. "I've been kicked where it hurts most, and tackle glomped, all in one day! I really would like to know how it could get any worse!"

"**TACKLE GLOMP!" **Three bodies hurtled through the air and launched themselves directly at Seto…Poor guy never even had a chance…

"Ow…" Seto groaned. Lying on top of him, from the bottom up, was Cairis, Ryou then Yugi. "…Help…air…" Seto gasped.

I sighed and grabbed Yugi and lifted him off of Ryou, his afro getting in my way just a bit. Bakura grabbed Ryou and lifted him off of Cairis. Then Lara tried to grab Cairis, but Cairis was already up and running out the living room and down the hall cackling madly.

"Cairis!" Lara yelled, chasing after her, "Come back here!" Cairis ran right past Lara again, just avoiding being grabbed around the middle and hid behind Atem…Or more specifically, Atem's giant blue cloak.

"I have a human shield!" Cairis cackled madly "And in Lara's opinion, a rather shmexy one at that! In your face Yami!"

I didn't quite know what to say to that. Atem had the decency to blush, at the very least. In fact, he looked quite worried, throwing me glances. Lara had a very vivid blush on her face too.

"But she also thinks your very shmexy too Yami, in all your leather bondage gear!" Cairis added.

"It's not bondage gear!" three voices said hotly. It took a moment for it to register that one had been me, and the others, Yugi and…Lara…That's interesting..that's very interesting…( Diablo: haha! Quote from one of my fave people of my fave movies! -sigh- A very shmexy person at that)

"It is! It is! It is! It is!…someone vouch for meh?…fine then don't!" Cairis huffed, folding her arms behind Atem's cloak.

Lara looked a little uncomfortable looking to me then Atem, then back to me.

"I need a new human shield, this one's cloak's to pointy…Aha!" Cairis darted out from behind Atem and missed getting grabbed by Lara and hid behind Akifa. "Ow still too pointy!" She leapt out and hid behind Seth. "Na too creepy!"

"Hey!" Seth protested, un-crossing his arms. "I am not creepy!"

"Seto's creepy, therefore you are creepy." Cairis said, darting out and hiding behind Lara. "Wait, that was a bad move!" Cairis yelled as Lara grabbed her. "…I hit you!" And she did, smacking Lara across the head, causing Lara to loose her grip. Cairis darted off.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled and tackled her. "Revenge for the hair threats is mine!" I yelled happily…Wait that doesn't sound like me!…I'm spending too much time with these people…That's when Cairis bit me. "OW!"

"CAIRIS! Don't bite him!" Lara yelled, coming over to sit on her.

"I hit you!" Cairis yelled, attempting to hit her, but Lara grabbed her arm as it came up.

"I don't think so." There was a glint in her eye… "Mwahahaha…"

"Hey you stole my laugh!" Cairis managed to shove Lara and send her flying back… into me… which hurt… and I fell… and I hit my head… which hurt even more.

Me and Lara scrambled back up to our feet. Lara was blushing and Cairis had returned to running around the room laughing.

"Haha! I have found the perfect human shield!" Cairis announced and hid behind Pegasus. "He is a creepy old man therefore Lara will not want to go anywhere near him!"

"Yami you do it I am not going near him." Lara said to me.

"I am not creepy… and I'm not that old!" Pegasus shouted.

"Sure you are Peggy." Cairis laughed behind him. "And I am Queen of the meepits!" I think everyone chose to ignore the last comment.

"I'm only thirty." Pegasus moaned.

"Wow he's younger than me!" Grandpa exclaimed pointing at Pegasus.

"Ah well Pegasus is starting to creep me out now." Cairis announced and looked around for a new human shield. "Who to pick, Who to pick? Why are so many of you creepy?"

After coming to a decision she grabbed Yugi and Ryou and the trio ran out of the room. Lara was just about to go after them but there was a knock on the door.

Everyone was quiet well except for Cairis, Ryou and Yugi who were all laughing in one of the other rooms. I really should keep Yugi away from sugar from now on.

"Who's that?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know…" Lara said turning her attention towards the front door. She walked down the hallway and opened to door to reveal….

_Bunneh: Mwahahahahaha we are not telling you until next time!_

_Diablo: Or you know when Cairis takes over the world…._

_Bunneh: Yay! I get to take over the world!_

_Diablo: It's not gonna happen._

_Bunneh: Aww_

_Diablo: On a different note… Review this!_

_Bunneh: Or I shall kill you with a spatula!_

_Diablo: O.o_

_Bunneh: Bye bye and review or I will eat choooooo. _


	6. Sorry TT

Bunny: Hello there this is an apology...

Diablo: Yes we are soooo 100 not staling for time.

Bunny: Yes well you know how it is with school.

Diablo: And homework

Bunny: And the evil cheese

Lorenzo 1: And school

Diablo: And trying to sort out work experiance

Lorenzo 2: And School

Bunny: And roleplay

Christophe 1: And school

Diablo: Well thats our excuse...

Bunny: Yeah... we will get round to posing the next chapter soon.

Diablo: Yes soon

Bunny: After we get rid of some nasty writers' block.

Diablo: Yep... I am get writers block writing this x.X

Bunny: I blame my Yami

Diablo: You don't have a Yami!

Bunny: Yes I do Catty is my Yami!

Diablo: O.O -runs away-

Bunny: -crosses arms- Sheesh she is not THAT bad... okay maybe she is but still... well bye people. -skips away-


End file.
